Crepúsculo ao meu sonho
by Briz
Summary: Ele retribuiu seu olhar, mas não a encarou diretamente. Um sorrisinho baixo e, no momento em que seus cabelos foram bagunçados pelo vento, ele desviou o olhar, colocando a mão sobre a boca. O coração da jovem disparou! Aconteceu igualzinho ao livro!


A série Twilixo graças a Deus não nos pertence. Pertence a Smeyer.

**Fic por Briz, Juhh e Ren**

Antes de mais nada, agradecendo à Kori por betar pra gente.

Atenção! Esse é um conto hater. Lovers e flamers, caiam fora. Sua opinião não nos interessa nem um pouco (a não ser pra rir).

* * *

**Crepúsculo ao meu Sonho**

_ "Olha", ela começou. "Eu te amo mais do que tudo no mundo junto. Isso não é o suficiente?" _

_"Sim, é suficiente", ele lhe respondeu sorrindo. "Suficiente para sempre"._

_ E se inclinou para tocar a garganta da menina, com seus lábios frios, mais uma vez. _

Ao terminar, Isabela estava a ponto de manchar-se em lágrimas. Seus pensamentos voltados para o casal que tanto amava. _Edward e Bella_ , ela pensou, _são tão lindos! A Autora é tão brilhante! Esse romance é tão perfeito, toda garota devia ter um Edward. É uma pena que vampiros não existam... _

Fechou o livro ao ouvir o som da sirene que indicava o final do intervalo. _Ah_ , reclamou, _voltar para as aulas, vida real, sem Edward._ Ela fazia curso noturno por causa de seu trabalho.

Trabalhava das nove as seis, todos os dias de segunda à sexta. Estudava das sete até as onze. Chegava em casa onze e algo. Dormia depois da meia-noite. E acordava as sete. Não era de se admirar que a vida fosse corrida e chata, mas pelo menos Edward existia para fazer sua existência um pouco mais Bella. Afinal, o que seria de seus intervalos sem a leitura do best-seller? Como poderia viver sem esse tipo de animação?

Não, não poderia. Pois ansiava, e desejava sempre, ter o moço da história somente para si. Ela também merecia um moço perfeito como ele. Poderia não ser um vampiro, pois eles não existem, mas humano. E Perfeito.

Rendida resolveu voltar à sala de aula para aquela aula desinteressante de biologia. Se pelo menos fosse como o livro, com Edward ao seu lado... _Ah! Seria perfeito!_ A menina sorriu sonhadora imaginando ele ao seu lado, mas infelizmente não era assim. Voltou para a sua 'dura' realidade. Naquele maldito cursinho só haviam pessoas desinteressantes. Ela se sentia incompreendida como a personagem do livro, Bella! A diferença é que ela não tinha tanta sorte de encontrar alguém como Edward.

Entrou na sala, livro junto ao peito e, de repente, um déja vu. Cruzou olhares com um aluno que nunca tinha visto ali, sentado em um canto, sozinho. Sua pele era branca como cera, exceto pelas olheiras; seus cabelos meio ruivos, olhos... vermelhos? Isabela podia jurar que eram! Mas ele era lindo.

Ele retribuiu seu olhar, mas não a encarou diretamente. Um sorrisinho baixo e, no momento em que os cabelos femininos foram bagunçados pelo ventilador de teto, ele desviou o olhar, colocando a mão sobre a boca. O coração da jovem disparou! _Aconteceu igualzinho no livro!_

Deve ter permanecido tempo demais ali, parada na porta, com seu olhar fixo naquela figura do Deus Perfeito Edward. Ele era a personificação de seu amado vampiro, o amado personagem do amado livro. Tão belo! Tão belo! Seu coração batia rapidamente em seu peito, parecia que estava para fugir e correr a São Silvestre (E ganhar!).

Olhou ao redor, procurando algum lugar vago, seus pensamentos torcendo para haver apenas aquele lugar ao lado dele. Seus olhos vasculharam milimetricamente a grande sala de aula. Havia, é claro, vários lugares vagos, mas ela não se importou. Só queria sentar ao lado de seu novo príncipe encantado.

Caminhou hipnotizada pela personificação exata dos seus sonhos. _Será que estou sonhando?_ Não era possível. Baixou os olhos timidamente, sim, suas bochechas provavelmente estavam coradas, mas não isso não lhe acovardou e ela seguiu finalmente para o cobiçado lugar ao lado do misterioso garoto. Ele logo cortou o contato visual, olhando através da janela. Novamente igualzinho ao livro que acabara de ler...

Era tão igual e, ao mesmo tempo diferente. Ele parecia mais velho. Seria mesmo um vampiro? _Ai, nem me importo! Só quero estar perto dele!_ Pensou corando, feliz demais. O professor entrou na sala, trabalhos em duplas. Isabela não estava nos Estados Unidos, então não havia material de laboratório. Mas havia os exercícios da apostila.

E qual não foi sua surpresa quando o aluno novato ao seu lado lhe olhou encantador, com seus olhos tão estranhos, sorriu pequeno, e disse:

– Posso fazer com você?

Isabela quase desmaiou ao ver aquele sorrisinho. Ele era tão perfeito! _Parece um Deus de mármore! Mas, espera um pouco, não estamos pulando partes?_ Ela se indagou, lembrando da repulsa que ele devia ter por ela. _Ai não, Isabela, isso não é um livro, é real! Agradece aos céus pela parte boa ter chegado logo e esse Adônis ter sido legal! Ele é o seu Edward... Ai não, _ela se desesperou em pensamentos, ao ver que ele lhe sorria ainda. _Ele deve estar lendo meus pensamentos!_

_– _Como se chama? – indagou o rapaz, quando ela ficou apenas calada com cara de espanto para ele.

– I-Isabela. – gaguejou a garota. Tomada de coragem, perguntou de volta. – E você?

– Eduardo. – Respondeu, para o quase desmaio dela. – Prazer em te conhecer, _Bel. _

_Ai meu Deus, Ai meu Deus, Ai meu Deus! AI MEU DEUS, EU VOU INFARTAR! Meu Deus! Ele é o meu Edward brasileiro! É ele! É ele! É ele! Meu Deus, meus sonhos foram realizados! Eu estou ao lado do meu novo namorado-que-não-é-vampiro, mas é namorado! Ele ainda não sabe disso, claro... Mas ele será! _

Olhou de canto para as mãos dele, procurando algum anel. Quando não o achou, foi capaz de quase pular da cadeira desconfortável em que sentava. Se ao menos pudesse fazer isso sem ele perceber...

_Sem namorada! Meu Eduardo! Meu novo namorado! Ahhh! _

– Bem... – A menina tentou começar um diálogo, ordenando seus pensamentos. – Vamos começar? – Abriu a apostila animada, finalmente houve algo de interessante naquela porcaria de cursinho. Mal conseguia conter seus sentimentos, estava louca para saber mais sobre ele... _Será que ele brilha no sol?_ Distraiu-se com a fantástica habilidade genial do vampiro que pertencia a história que lera agora pouco. _Bem, acho que não._ concluiu, ele não poderia ser um vampiro de qualquer maneira. Apenas vampiros teriam essa capacidade...

Ao término da aula, a garota estava nas nuvens. Conferiram resultados igualzinho no filme! _Ai que lindo!_ Saiu da sala quase saltitante, seu Adônis ao seu lado segurou em sua mão, e olhou-a bem nos olhos... Olhos tão vermelhos... Um ser humano não podia ter olhos assim! Ai, era real, vampiros existiam! – Eduardo... Seus olhos... – Isabela comentou, maravilhada, quando todos haviam saído da sala. – São vermelhos!

– Sim. – ele respondeu, um sorriso em seus lábios. – São para comer te ver melhor.

Contemplou-o mais maravilhada ainda. Ele existia! O seu Adônis era um vampiro e ele existia fora de suas fantasias! Era tudo tão mágico que poderia desmaiar nos braços dele... O que não seria má idéia, num todo... A sala estava vazia, logo, se desmaiasse ali, ele seria o único a lhe socorrer, e estaria nos braços dele.

Levou a mão à testa, pressionando com o polegar a têmpora. Fingir um desmaio para ter-se nos braços dele, ok, era uma boa idéia. Fechou os olhos lentamente e deu o passo em falso. Desmaiada.

E seu Eduardo não a decepcionou, apanhou-a em seus braços fortes num movimento ágil evitando a queda. Ele havia protegido ela, assim como no livro o fantástico Edward protegia a Bella. Ah! Ela poderia morrer, aquele era o dia mais feliz de sua vida. Finalmente estava sendo recompensada por tudo, seu Adônis a prometeria amor eterno.

– Bel, você está bem? – ele indagou _preocupado_ , um fio de um sorriso em seus lábios. Ela estava _em seus braços_ .

Se ela ao menos pudesse ler o que se passava na mente dele. Um vampiro, real! E que seria seu amante eterno, transformando-a em um ser imortal como ele!

Ela colocou a mão no peito, fingindo desconforto.

– Sim, ai, foi só que eu não almocei hoje... – sim, uma indireta, quem sabe se ele pegasse, poderia levá-la para jantar. E aí descobriria se ele era um vampiro real ou não. Aqueles olhos poderiam ser apenas lentes de contato.

– Ah! Entendo... – Os lábios do Adônis crisparam em um sorriso de meia boca, igual aquele que o Edward fazia nos livros que a deixava louca. _Não é possível... É ele... tem que ser..._

– Neste caso, gostaria de jantar comigo, _na minha casa?_ – perguntou Eduardo, tendo a moça nos braços. – Conhecer a minha família? Não gosto muito de _comida_... de restaurante.

Seu sorriso era tão brilhante que quase cegava. Seus cabelos – que Isabela decidiu serem cor de cobre – desarrumados tão charmosos lhe caíram sobre os olhos tão vermelhos com o riso.

– Conhecer sua família? – A menina engoliu em seco. Isso não está indo rápido demais? _Ah! Será que são como os Cullen? _ Mil idéias corriam na cabeça da menina, seus sonhos se tornaram realidade... A garota então assentiu com a cabeça aceitando o convite. – Por mim tudo bem então. – Os lábios crisparam num sorriso tímido que escondia na verdade uma grande excitação.

Por Deus! Era o Edward que tinha saído do livro para ficarem juntos, os traços mesmo que um tanto diferentes exibiam a mesma perfeição, os cabelos acobreados desajeitados e o sorriso charmoso.

O Adônis então a colocou no chão e a ajudou ficar de pé novamente.

– Vamos? – Os orbes avermelhados do rapaz pareciam hipnotizá-la.

Tão encantada que nem ao menos pensava. Sair do cursinho com um estranho, sem nem se lembrar que tinha família ou amigos para avisar. Mas ele era tão lindo com seu sorrisinho misterioso. Quando passou um braço por seus ombros, só faltou desmaiar.

Mais uma vez, o sorriso branquíssimo ele exibia. Tirou uma chave do bolso da calça, e logo Isabela descobriu ser de uma moto, linda, negra. Dois capacetes já esperando.

_Será que ele tem uma irmã que previu que ele iria me conhecer, e por isso ele tem dois capacetes?_

Eduardo ajudou-a colocar o capacete, ele era tão cheiroso e suas mãos eram realmente frias, parecia feito de mármore, parecia um anjo de tão perfeito. Assim que os dois se acomodaram na moto, Isabela escorregou para mais próximo do Adônis, enlaçando os braços em torno do abdômen que ela constatou, era perfeitamente malhado. Abraçou-o forte.

– Você tem medo? – O sorriso encantador permanecia no rosto perfeito do rapaz.

– Não. – Os braços fortemente enlaçados ao rapaz demonstrava o contrário, ou talvez aquilo fosse apenas a excitação do momento.

Eduardo ligou a ignição, e correu. Setenta, oitenta, cem quilômetros por hora, cortando as ruas da cidade. Enveredou por alamedas estreitas e escuras, passando de uma paisagem urbana para uma auto-estrada, mais rural, e então cortando por um caminho estreito entre uns prédios, que ia dar em um prédio escondido, pequeno. Eduardo, com um sinal, abriu a garagem e estacionou a moto, saindo com Isabela por uma porta até seu apartamento.

Isabela tremia de emoção, de ansiedade e de medo. O lugar era um pouco diferente de como ela imaginara, mas não pensou muito sobre isso, para falar a verdade ela não pensou, apenas seguiu junto com seu Adônis para o apartamento.

– Aqui é... Interessante. – A garota falou um pouco ansiosa. – Como é a sua família?

– Eles são... Como eu! – Eduardo sorriu exibindo os dentes puramente brancos e perfeitos. _Ele não pode ser humano, tanta perfeição assim é impossível..._ a menina corou timidamente enquanto caminhavam pelos corredores estreitos do prédio.

– Sabe, assim que você entrou naquela sala... Eu senti que você era especial. – O garoto parecia meio tenso em dizer aquelas palavras e Isabela corou violentamente.

– E-Eu? Especial?

– Sim... – ele respondeu, os caninos salientes agora à mostra. – E é por isso que eu desejo que você faça parte da minha família.

Isabela quase desmaiou. Ele estava lhe pedindo em casamento? _Deus, como és bom para mim! _Ela agradeceu, lagrimas em seus olhos, quando chegaram ao último andar, saindo do elevador. Apenas uma portinha aparentemente limpa era visível, o único apartamento do andar. Cobertura.

Deviam ser ricos! Seus olhos brilharam ao ver o número 901 no alto da porta, em uma placa dourada... E perderam a mancha de sangue no rodapé.

– Chegamos... – Eduardo abriu a porta vagarosamente, deixando-a passar. O ambiente era estranhamente limpo e bem decorado, apesar de ser um pouco mórbido e com tons escuros.

– É diferente. – A garota pensou alto.

– Hum? – Eduardo terminava de fechar a porta. – O que é diferente?

– Ah! Nada... nada... – A garota respondeu sem graça. – E a sua família? – sorriu.

– Já quer conhecê-los? Você terá muito tempo para isso, sente-se... – Estendeu a mão para o sofá de couro preto. _Muito tempo? Ele falava sério quanto a isso? _ – Ah! Obrigada. – Sentou-se confortavelmente enquanto corria os olhos pelo cômodo.

Havia muitos discos e CDs, novamente igual ao livro. Ah! Não estava nada diferente, seu Adônis apenas era mais moderno que o Cullen, mas mesmo assim não eram tão diferentes, a garota ostentava no rosto um sorriso bobo de felicidade.

Ele foi para a cozinha, e voltou com dois cálices em mãos, um o qual estendeu para ela. O contato com seus olhos era sublime, nem ao menos encarou o líquido em mãos. Deu um gole ao mesmo tempo em que ele bebia, e sentiu um gosto metálico e frio em sua boca... Quase cuspiu, mas não conseguiu desviar os olhos dele. Porque o sorriso de caninos salientes lhe foi mais uma vez concedido. E outra mão lhe foi estendida. – Acho que é hora de conhecer meus parentes. – ele informou, conduzindo-a pelo corredor estreito do apartamento até um outro cômodo da casa. Uma porta mais suja, diferente, que ele abriu e um grito morreu em sua garganta.

Aquilo com toda a certeza não parecia nem um pouco com o livro. Havia pessoas lá dentro e pelo cheiro de sangue que aquele lugar exalava não pareciam estarem vivas, um calafrio percorreu a espinha da garota divertindo o vampiro. O belo sorriso com os caninos expostos agora era sádico, doentio.

– Essa é minha família Bel. – O Adônis acendeu a luz do cômodo permitindo que a humana conseguisse enxergar melhor o cômodo.

Dessa vez, um grito, ela realmente deixou escapar. Algo, agudo, e o cálice caiu de suas mãos, sujando tudo do que ela finalmente percebeu ser _sangue._

Cadáveres, por toda a parte. Cerca de seis, pendurados em ganchos como carnes em um açougue, sangue pingava de cortes em suas jugulares. Pareciam carne abatida, de onde o sádico Eduardo retirava o sangue que ela bebeu. – Esses são Alice, Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle e Esme. – ele apontou para cada um dos seres brancos, rindo maldoso.

– E-Eles estão mortos... – A garota levou a mão cobrindo a boca surpresa e temerosa, seu conto de fadas se desmanchou.

Ele riu sádico.

– Sim, exatamente como eu.

– Por que está me mostrando isso? – Lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos e ele não a confortou.

– Por quê? – O sorriso sádico em sua face se alargou. – Essa é a natureza verdadeira de um vampiro. Um predador... Vampiros de verdade não brilham na luz do sol, viram cinzas. Vampiros de verdade bebem sangue de pessoas, é mais gostoso... E contos de fadas não existem... – Os olhos do vampiro brilhavam em escarlates, mais forte do que nunca. – O que foi? – Acariciou com as pontas dos dedos frios a pele da garota, o coração dela já estava a mil. – A realidade te assusta?

Virou-se dele e saiu correndo, procurando a porta da casa. Porém, tão rápido quanto ela correu, Eduardo lhe alcançou, puxando seus cabelos e arrastando-a para dentro do quarto pavoroso novamente, e prensando seu corpo fino contra a parede. – O que foi? Pensei que quisesse ser uma "Cullen". – Falou com palavras ácidas, rindo. – Pode deixar, eu te faço esse favor, Bel.

– V-Você não é... – Lembrou-se de tudo que sonhara durante o caminho, esse não era o seu Edward, fora enganada, esse era o James, aquele que tentou matar a Bella, sim só poderia ser... O verdadeiro Edward deveria aparecer para salvá-la. – Me larga. – Essa foi a única frase lógica que conseguiu proferir, cada célula do seu corpo estava tremendo de medo.

– Não posso deixá-la ir Bella. Agora você é a minha vida. – Palavras doces que ela reconhecia muito bem do livro, mas dessa vez havia um tom de sarcasmo. – Eu quero você para toda a eternidade. – O sorriso sádico alargou-se ainda mais e os caninos sedentos pareciam irradiar luz.

Prendeu-a contra a parede, e agarrou seus cabelos para abrir o pescoço aos seus dentes. Ele mal conseguia mordê-la, de tanta que era sua vontade de rir. – Fangirl bobinha... – murmurou contra a jugular. – Seus pais nunca te ensinaram a não sair com estranhos? As vezes eles podem ser o lobo-mau. Agora eu vou te ensinar como um vampiro de verdade faz.

E então, caninos longos rasgaram a pele, fundo, trazendo com o sangue o grito agudo de dor, e a menina se debatendo, que ele segurou com seus braços fortes. Sangue praticamente jorrava, e ele lambia tudo com sua língua ferina e seus lábios frios.

A menina estava em choque, era o fim. A luz foi perdendo o brilho e as trevas foram tomando conta do seu ser enquanto o vampiro sugava-lhe o sangue e a vida.

– P-Par... – Isabela tentou dizer suas últimas palavras, mas já era tarde de mais... Seus olhos se fecharam e a escuridão da morte a abraçou.

No final das contas, contos de fadas realmente não passavam de contos... A ilusão de realidade que possuía sobre aquilo foi de certo o caminho mais rápido de alcançar a morte. Entre ilusão e realidade pode haver apenas uma linha estreita que pode ser facilmente atravessada, mas mesmo assim há uma linha. Cabe a cada um de nós decidir se devemos atravessar ou não.

Ela esperou... Viria agora a dor tremenda que a transformaria em um ser imortal? Os olhos se abriram lentamente para ver Eduardo ainda em seu pescoço, rindo, e então sussurrando em seu ouvido.

– Eu menti... – ele a soltou, e deixou que caísse inerte ao chão. – Acho que não quero uma idiota sonhadora ao meu lado... Tampouco a responsabilidade de ter te criado.

O corpo cadavérico foi ao chão, apenas algumas gotas ainda restando de sua jugular.

Eduardo então deixou o cômodo e o corpo esguio de Isabela estirado no chão.

– Sinto muito, mas isto não é um conto de fadas... É a realidade. – Fechou a porta atrás de si deixando nos olhos da garota apenas o reflexo dos seus sonhos despedaçados enquanto seu corpo era tomado pela morte.

Tempos depois, mais um gancho e mais um cadáver era adicionado à coleção – ou seria açougue? – do vampiro. Finalmente, a Bella, para completar a coleção de Eduardo.

Quando juntou o cadáver do chão, percebeu que ela ainda se agarrava fielmente ao livro. Riu sádico. Se não fosse por esse lixo literário, talvez não tivesse sua ira desperta contra os humanos. Idiotas.

Olhou novamente sua coleção... Alice, que conhecera em uma boate. Emmet, no cinema. Jasper foi no shopping, junto com Rosalie. Carlisle era o dono da loja de livros, que indicava o maldito best-seller para as clientes, e Esme a professora quarentona solteira que comprou a saga pra se entreter.

E agora Bella... Outra para provar que Edwards podiam não ser tão perfeitos assim. Foi para o seu quarto. Limpou o sangue imundo de seu corpo meticulosamente, trocou as roupas ensangüentadas e saiu novamente.

Faltava apenas Renesmee.

Dirigiu pela cidade, já passavam da uma da manhã. Encontrou uma festa, de onde adolescentes – não, crianças! – saiam acompanhadas de seus pais, algumas até sozinhas. Festa de escola para pré-adolescentes. Sorriu ao ver o grupinho fantasiado de vampiras, com glitter colado ao corpo. Nojento.

Os pais chegaram para apanhar as garotas deixando apenas uma. Desceu da moto e caminhou até ela, sorrindo quando ela o avistou e seus olhos brilharam maravilhada.

Coleção completa.


End file.
